chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Podom Domed
Deckmaster Podom Domed (Pronounced Po-DOM Do-MED) was a Human junior military officer who held the position of Helmsman aboard the First Human Empire Grand Cruiser, the Tara-Neede. ''He was considered one of the most important officers aboard the ship, naturally stemming from the fact that he was needed to help control the massive vessel. Domed was a relatively recent addition to the ship's crew at the insistance of the Lord of Admirals. It was revealed that the decision to take him on was because of the fact that he was Forthencho's first nephew and it was because of a promise to his family to do so. He participated in the Forerunner Wars, but was taken aboard at the time when the Parasite had become Humanity's second front. He participated in the Battle of Charum Hakkor and was captured along with many of the crew, was processed by the Composer and was imprinted in future Humans' personalities. Biography Domed was born in the Township of Tom Dobio, a small community located inland from the Eastern Shores on Charum Hakkor to the sister of the Lord of Admirals, Forthencho. He was a strange case of joining the military since the sacred customs of the Empire at the time was that the eldest son was to be taken into military service as was tradition. Podom was the third born son which relegated him to serving within his own community. However, Forthencho had made a promise to his sister and indeed his whole family that relatives that he found worthy of his ship would serve aboard it "only if they prove they want it enough". As a result, Podam worked his whole life to ensure that he caught his uncle's attention in any way necessary, even going as far as to run for the Priotor of the Township, effectively the mayor of the town. Forthencho, true to this word, took on Domed as his Swaen, or in essence, the assistant of the Master of the Vessel. For ten years, Domed waited hand and foot on Forthencho's every wish, which was exactly what the rank entailed, and he did everything that was questioned of him because of the love he felt for his uncle and the gratitude for being able to serve even though he was not the eldest son. His eldest brother was Waitun Domed, and he served so far away that Podom was not even sure which star system he was in, but he was sure that he showed up in the final battle of the war. Podom tested his own mettle when the Flood appeared. In an initial encounter with the parasite, the helmsman of the ''Tara-Neede suffered a severe injury, forcing him to resign his commission. Podom begged his uncle for the chance. By all rights, Podom was not qualified by any means to helm the Grand Cruiser, but something compelled Forthencho to give him the chance he desired, if only to shut him up. The Lord of Admirals later found out that he was an extraordinary pilot, a progeny of his time. Forthencho himself contacted the Admiralty and demanded that Podom be given an officer's commission immedietately. After some convincing, the Admiralty approved his request and Podom became an instant Deckmaster. When naturally given the choice of his assignment, he chose to helm the ship he was already on, making his uncle very proud of him. Podom served during the final battle of Charum Hakkor guiding himself the massive vessel and nimbly made it duck and weave like a ship a tenth of its size between Forerunner vessel. In the final moments before his capture, Podam broke his arm in the fighting, but chose not to be relieved of his command. He would die at the helm of the ship instead of in a bed. Neither happened. In actuality, it may have been much worse. The Tara-Neede was captured by the Forerunner forces and the crew was taken prisoner. Podam, along with the rest of the survivors were processed by a device known as the Composer, whereupon he was transformed into data with his essence implanted within the minds of future Human generations where his imprint likely exists to this day. Personality Podom was a person that was quick to respond to an opportunity. He was not satisfied to work within his community and wished to explore space like his elder brother. He was something of a cultural rebel in that respect. Podom was also young and impressionable, meaning that he had an energy about him that surprised a lot of people, most notably his uncle. His innate ability to pilot ships also made him something of a progeny, meaning that he had a sense of entitlement compared to some of his peers. Once aboard the Tara-Neede he secretly believed that things would be easier for him over other crewmembers. List of Appearances *Last Days of Charum Hakkor (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:First Empire Category:Military